


The Wet Spot

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [36]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Huntress (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash100, DC Comics Rebirth, Drabble, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash, One Shot, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: This wasn't the type of mission Spyral normally sent her on.Or, Huntress and Black Canary investigate a gay bar.





	The Wet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the femslash100 Drabble Cycle - Fanfic Tropes prompt: "fake dating".

"Ever been to one of these places before?"

Helena flicked her eyes from the parking lot, where two men stumbled across hand in hand, to the woman beside her.

"Truthfully, no."

This wasn't the type of mission Spyral normally sent her on.

Dinah laughed. "Should've known it'd go against your good Catholic girl persona." A dreamy look passed through her eyes. "I used to perform in places like this. Save Ditto, the whole band always got free drinks afterwards."

Helena slowly pulled into a parking spot, and surveyed the building as soon as she stopped. The place was called The Wet Spot, the name more than likely purposeful. It had the grim, worn down look of all the city's buildings (even the sleek new skyscrapers). Gotham's very presence seemed to weigh down on it. A few people stood by the door, sipping a drink or gazing at their phones. Two women, their bodies smushed together, swayed to some unheard music.

Were it not for a certain customer, this place would be normal. Those people inside probably had no idea they were suddenly involved in international espionage.

It'd be best to keep it that way.

"You go through the main entrance and survey the inside. I'll go up the fire escape and investigate the apartments overhead."

Dinah reached out and squeezed Helena's wrist. "This is the kind of mission I need back up for."

"But you're prepa-"

"For this place? Hardly. C'mon, I'll look more natural going in with a date."


End file.
